MightyMystic
by OwlflightTheWarriorKitten
Summary: Owlkit is born to be a hero. Unfortunately, there isn't much power left and it goes wrong. Stinger has nearly given up. Little does he know that his one wish is about to come true. Snowypelt is what she thinks of as a normal enough deputy, but when she discovers something about her family her world changes for the worse. Chaos comes when their lives intertwine.
1. Part 1 Prologue

How She Became

Before we begin, I'd like to point out that this takes place so far in Warriors future that nobody remembers the, oh gosh, SIX story arcs before. The only cat who may or may not show up in this who we met is Sol, because I'm convinced that the lackluster he just got Midnight to tell him stuff isn't real. I also made up some expressions because some were forgotten. It's some lore stuff because this world is BIG.

Things aren't good anymore.

Some of the Clans fell, others arose, but the warrior code has been lost to most over time.

It may have been the fault of ShadowClan. After an utterly embarrassing encounter with some rouges, they weren't taken seriously. Already they had one of the smallest territories due to SkyClan changing it's borders. It's unknown amongst themselves how the events aligned, but eventually, ShadowClan became hostile.

They went to war with the other clans, turning them all against them, and eventually a Clan fell. It was RiverClan, the Clan who opted for peace when the others wanted war. Already they were weak; the lake and streams had become unsuitable for fish over time. The twolegs built some lakeside nest there, but the twolegs weren't there most seasons. Only in greenleaf did they come, and each year it became harder for the Clan. One day, the Clan dissapeared. It was suspected they ran away.

ShadowClan then realised what it had done. At one last gathering the leader arranged, she spoke of the warrior code. Of their forgotten ways. And this riled the remains of Sky, Wind, Shadow, and Thunder.

She was accused of being weak. She was thought of as a voice of reason. Some felt like it was easier to live without the code.

The cats divided of their own free will, until we reach today, where nothing resembling Clans still exists. There's no gatherings. No StarClan visions.

But there was a strand of hope. Some still remembered their Clan ways. The branch that descended from that wise ShadowClan leader still believed. And StarClan was still there.

And there was hope for those reasons, and for other reasons too complex to delve into.

It wasn't enough to just hope though. They lived in a broken society of conflicting ideas and no real knowledge of what was right. Add to that further concerns of twoleg expansion, and seemingly a twoleg war with harsh side effects, and you realize how much things can change in just 75 years.

But not all changes are bad.

Well- all bad, at least.

An ancient spirit of a clan cat long before with the spirit of fire and the dedication of a hero, yet unrecognized for their contributions.

Reincarnated. The spirits, without identity, just a goal, had looked up to this previous warrior. Their spirit stayed after the Clans fell and so she realised what she needed to do.

So she projected herself into a random kit soon to be born. But it was like there was some sort of loss in translation. When the kit was born, she didn't learn how to communicate. Yet she wasn't very independent, which not-so surprisingly didn't go well.

But the biggest problem was the fact she only retained half of each consciousness. Not much made sense to her. She spouted random words thinking they had meaning.

But she still cared. Even if nobody thought anything of her and she couldn't share any of her opinions, Owlkit still cared.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1: Snowypelt-Owlkit

**SNOWYPELT**

I'm the PuddleClan deputy. Well, co-deputy. Kind of. There are three deputies in our Clan and no leader. We chose this system to give our cats more of a fair opportunity in our decisions. When a deputy dies, the others choose a new one.

That's how I got chosen last night.

The way the deputy system works is that each deputy presents one choice and we have the cats vote for which one to do. Let's say that there's a war between, uh, the Scorpions and RedClan. Their territories are right nearby us. The three leaders would all stand up and say, come over to us if you want to: ally with the Scorpions, ally with RedClan, or stay neutral.

We choose the voting options and they vote.

But just like the regular Clans don't work, this one has some issues.

The cats in our clan don't listen when we tell them to do their duties all of the time. We don't really have anyone to enforce the rules except ourselves, because if we had warriors who were better than other warriors to enforce the law, how would they do it.

This is my goal as deputy. To change my Clan for better, and finally figure out how to live where every other Clan failed and continues to fail.

 **OWLKIT**

The ceremony of Larkpaw and Rowanpaw was admittedly amazing to see. Owlkit was happy for them, and knew soon it would be her time to have the ceremony. Only one more moon.

The kits hide in the bushes watching.

Says Owlkit, "Blue nails," almost tearing up.

"What in StarClan does that mean?" asks Frogkit, a kit not even a moon old yet.

"I have no idea. She's got a pebble for a brain, quite obviously. It's a shame," says Owlkit's brother, Shadowkit.

"NONE OF THE SMOOTH ROCKS!" Owlkit screams, staring at Shadowkit.

"Exactly my point," Shadowkit says with an eyeroll.

Owlkit wasn't sure why everyone (including her family) hated her. Even before they knew about the random words thing they cared more about Shadowkit and Hawkkit.

But it did turn out she was weird. She hated people and spent most of her time doing things like organizing shiny pebbles by color and size, or crinkling leaves. Once she got to combine both those enjoyable experiences when she sorted herbs, but she didn't really want to be a medicine cat.  
She also spent many of her hours training. She was only five moons old and already she could take on some of the apprentices. And she was extremely small for her age, to add to the wonder of that feat. She never had time to play games or any other little kit things. She was endlessly determined, and didn't feel like she could let her clan down.

At the same time, she hated her Clan. She kind of wanted to bring them down herself, and she for some reason had no doubt she could.

"Owlkit! Owlkit!" says Lilykit, another one of the not yet one moon old kits, waving her tail in front of Owlkit.

Owlkit didn't move. She felt no reason to.

"Well she's gone. She'll be out of her trance in an hour," Shadowkit said dismissively.

"Is she okay?" asks Lilykit, panicking.

"Did you ignore me?" asks Shadowkit, but a worrisome Lilykit is unstoppable.

"Oh no! She might die! She might faint! She could go away forever! She-"

The point has been emphasized, but Owlkit really didn't understand the other cats.

Then, a bigger warrior comes over. "Do you three qualify as old enough to catch your own prey?"

"BIRD FRIEND! TREE PAWS!" shouts Owlkit.

"She isn't entranced anymore!" rejoiced Lilykit.

"You three go to bed like the rest of the kits!"

"Oh, fiiiiiiiiine," whined Lilykit.

The three headed off to bed.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 2: Stinger-Owlkit

**STINGER**

The daily act was as frustrating as ever, which is to say excruciating.

Bendy, my group's leader came over to me and asked, "Have you been sneaking any prey in for your kits?"

"No," I say, lying very well.

"Right. Why are they so soft then?"

"They're kittens, what do you expect!?"

"They're kittens, sure, but four moons already and they still don't know how to hunt. Food is rare enough here and they need to contribute!"

I look at the dusty ground, unsure how true that is. It's at least true enough though that I can justify him not wanting me to give the kits extra prey. But they're starving, and anyway, it's not rare enough to make them hunt.

"LOOK ME IN THE EYES!" shouted Bendy. He knew I hated that so any time when I was acting even slightly out of line he told me to do so. "If your kittens are not out hunting in FIVE DAYS they will be killed, along with you."

"But their mother is dead! I have to keep them alive, and I can barely do my duties because of it! How is that MY FAULT!?"

"We can always kill the kittens immediately."

"Whoa!" I say, stepping back.

"THEN GET TO WORK TRAINING THEM!" he screams at the top of his lungs, and then moves to say some endearing (awful/evil) things to Mouse, the cat next to me.

"Wait, how much do you want them trained!?" I ask.

"Just enough so that we can have a steadier supply of food."

"But we're in a drought! They could die out there without any water."

"Less mouths to feed."

"You sure are merciless alright!" I shout.

"WE NEED TO SURVIVE! THESE KITS NOW HAVE FOUR DAYS!" Bendy growls.

 _Well that went well,_ I think to myself.

I need to start planning. There's no way that the kits will be able to get enough food for a steadier income alone, they're obviously trying to get rid of them.

But in the nighttime, I go by their plans. We'll attempt to escape by day.

Later

"What are we doing?" asks Germanium cheerfully.

"We're teaching you how to hunt."

"That sounds fun!"

"Sure, if you like a side of possible death, getting abandoned in tunnels, and being unable to find anything. It doesn't look very promising to me," says Deer, the analytical of the three remaining kits (there were five when they were born but Jasper and Lily died.)

Germanium looks at Deer and says, "We'll figure something out, I'm sure of it. We've got a large territory, maybe some of it isn't affected by drought!"

Suddenly I hear a rustling in a tiny patch of grass. A rabbit pops out from a hole concealed by the grass and heads for the more lush territory of RedClan, our perpetual enemies.

"Shh!" I say to the kits, and show them how to stalk the rabbit. I jump on to it and catch it, then realise I'm one fox length over the border.

I step back and hope no difference is made.

"Wow! That's such a cool thing to do! How are you so quiet?"

I yank off some grass, having some actual fun and place it in three piles on the ground.

"What you do is you lower your body, treading slowly and lightly, claws out, and keep your tail up. When you get close, you pounce," I say, explaining the basics.

Germanium goes first. She slowly maneuvers her way across at first, her tail up, but then she starts thudding down her paws really hard. She jumps onto the grass and flips over into RedClan territory.

Again, we step back closer to our Clan and hope no difference is made.

"STINGER, YOU MORONIC TOAD!" shouts Bendy from nearby. Apparently he was watching me. He comes over to me angrily, close enough that he almost touches my nose.

 _"Three days,"_ he whispers angrily. I hear some movement from RedClan, as if a spying cat was darting away.

Then Bendy storms off and I'm left in the clearing with my kits. "Pay him no mind, he's just going crazy from the drought," I whisper.

"Ha! Drought Defect!" Germanium says, obviously not realising how wrong that is.

"Why are you calling him a defect?" I ask.

"They call Cloud one all the time!"

Cloud is still hunting the grass behind us. He is imitating me from earlier nearly perfectly, except his tail is doing... something, I guess.

"He's just deaf is all!" I say, "It isn't his fault. Also he's very smart. He's social and usually gets what's going on around him. You realise he IS currently doing what we set out to do! I can't believe they would say that!"

"Neither can I," says Deer, "But they did. Also, Germanium, calling someone a defect is very rude."

"I didn't know, I just thought they were talking factually like you always do!"

"Look, let's just go. It's almost daytime and all of the prey hides during the day. I'll bring back the rabbit, you three go ahead."

I look down and see Bendy took the rabbit to claim he hunted it himself. How. Shocking.

 _ **Even later**_

It's the middle of daytime when I wake up to get the kits. I know it'll be hard to escape, but we have to try. It's the only way.

Cloud mews in annoyance (no particular word) when I poke him to wake him up. He yowls and I try to get him to quiet but he doesn't immediately. Then he does as soon as he sees me, which is VERY relieving. Next I try to wake up Deer. She gives me one look and says, "I knew this was bound to happen soon," which wakes up Germanium, who also mews in annoyance but I shush her and we get up, ready to leave.

We slowly pad out, except for Cloud, who I put on my back. He can't measure how much noise he's making so we often do this, and he seems to like it.

The day guards are facing outwards, so as long as we stay quiet inside of the base we'll be fine. I pad up a little rock hill, Germanium and Deer right behind me. We look out and see the forest far in the distance.

"Pretty nice," says Deer.

"Shh!" Germanium whispers.

But it is nice. We bask in the warm sun for a moment and then start our descent. This one area is fortified, but it's the least fortified and I should be able to take the one guard who can see us if he does. The problem is the steep cliff.

"Mew!" mews Cloud, but very quietly.

I climb down as carefully as I can. Germanium stumbles down, but jumps from rock to rock and ends of fine. Deer just jumps down, but I can't because Cloud is on my back.

Suddenly I feel Cloud jump off my back and onto the top of the hill again.

"No!," I whisper aggressively, but it changes nothing. Cloud meows loudly in terror, so I quickly grab him by the scruff (which is hard because he's getting heavy) and jump down the cliff. He's mewing a million mews a millisecond.

Germanium, Deer, and I dart forward, Cloud on my back again.

We come to the river, the only water source around, and also the border between us and PuddleClan. I see that we're being chased and I say, "JUMP!" and we land on a rock floating down.

"Jump again!" I shout right before it falls over a waterfall.

I feel Cloud jump off my back and into the water.

"CLOUD!" I scream. Deer gasps. Germanium stumbles onto the ground midjump.

I hear a faint mew and then silence.

 **OWLKIT**

Recently, the rumors of the camp were around Owlkit (is that really a surprise?)

They focused on whether she wanted to be a medicine cat or a warrior, which was obvious to Owlkit but she couldn't tell them.

"Warrior!" is what she tries to say. "Figure of speech!" "Chestnut!" "Uncertainty!" "Pressured dynamics!" and more meaningless words (or phrases) came out.

So she stopped sorting things. She wouldn't go near the medicine cat den.

The day came for the three's apprentice ceremony.

Owlkit unexpectedly came first in line, as if the leader wanted to get it done with.

"Owlkit, you have- um- well, you're a peculiar case, so I modified the ceremony for you."

Owlkit held her head high above these inferior cats. Just because for some reason they didn't understand their own language didn't mean she was worse than them. She must be too elite to communicate with them. No, she was just going to try to do her best. What actually made her better? Lots of things. She was smarter, she was more observant, and deep down she felt like she could do anything. But she wasn't meant to do everything. But she wanted to. But it was wrong, the Clans needed protection. And you are you for a reason. No, there's no reason. You were just born. A kit. You aren't more. But I know I am, I sense it. YOU ARE NOT! NOW STOP ACTING OUT OF LINE, YOU'RE MESSING UP YOUR CEREMONY! I'm sure it's fine. Their ceremony isn't what matters anyway. I just need to be a strong warrior. You'll be stronger if you pay attention. Why do I need to? They don't deserve my attention. You're the side that doesn't matter. You're the original. You know, I hate saying things like this, but you make me so mad. I feel the same. You shouldn't even exist anymore. I'm aware of that and I care not. This is a mistake. No, I choose what is a mistake. I rule the world, and don't you ever change that. Well, that's a very big claim from a kit so worthless. I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? WORTHLESS! WORTHLESS IS THE WRONGEST THING YOU COULD SAY, HEAR THAT! Neither of us even have a name. Together we are Owlkit, so how about we don't act like TYRANTS and pretend to be this kit for a while longer like we are supposed to. Do I have to tell you the prophecy? I know the prophecy. I'd prefer you tell someone else! By StarClan, how the hell would we do that!? I don't know, you seem to be drilling in the point that right now I'm some dumb kit and not what I'm destined to be. I'm done with waiting. THEN STOP WAITING! YOU ARE ABOUT TO RECEIVE YOUR MENTOR FOR GOODNESS SAKE, TIME IS ABOUT TO SPEED UP SO FAST! AND WE BOTH KNOW THAT WE CAN COMPLETE OUR TRAINING FASTER THAN ANY OF THESE OTHER KITS COMBINED! That's true. Seriously, we need to get along with the goal though. StarClan can't wait forever, and this Clan could be destroyed quite easily. That's what unites us. We need StarClan. It's true I don't remember who I was, and I kind of took away your life, and all of it's opportunities. And it was needed. That's fine, this is better. You've hinted my life wouldn't have been good without you. I'd have died as a weak, little, runty, mute kitten. I'm sorry I overreacted. Me too. Just please let me have a _little bit_ of world domination. You do realise we're going to be the leader of the Clan when we restore it? If we restore it, let's not sugarcoat this and look at the bright side, it'll make us weak. I think you might be a reincarnation too... No, there's no way.

"Well she's officially insane," declares Shadowpaw. The ceremony is over and the entire time Owlkit just stared off into space and screamed random words at herself at the top of her lungs.

"We already knew that," says Reedstar, sighing. I feel kind of like a dissapointment, as if he thought even behind Owlkit's inability to be understood she still was capable and she proved that she was out of it and didn't have real opinions. Relax, I was watching. Our mentor is Shellstream (who's that? I don't know,) and she looks like a very good match for us. Feirce, determined, and strong, yet compassionate, patient, and quiet. One of those mentors who shows you what to do and then helps you through it. How do you know what types of mentors there are? I think I was one. But I just remember leaves.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 3: Owlpaw-Snowypelt

**OWLPAW**

Shockingly, her first day as an apprentice wasn't a disaster.

It was just a little bit past midnight when she decided it was time to start training. She lumbered over to the warrior den, eager to wake up her mentor and begin.

She stumbled in and walked over a bunch of cats huddled up in the middle of the den to get to Shellstream, who was near the senior warriors in the middle but not quite one of them. Nevertheless she was a high ranking warrior.

Owlpaw, not being as careful as she would have liked, tripped over one of the warriors, causing a chain reaction of grumpy warriors waking up.

"Can't you see we're trying to sleep?" grumbles Quietbreeze.

"Grr, it's that pointless kit," growls Rumbletail back.

"You're all acting like elders," adds an exasperated Shellstream. She looks at all the warriors as if this is stupid and something they need to get past.

"Why are you defending her?" asks a disgusted Rumbletail.

"That's quite a mean and unnecessary way of thinking!" she scolds as you would a kit, "is this HER fault?"

"For all we know it could be just her messing around with us. She seems to UNDERSTAND the language!"

"Come ON. She's just an apprentice, and as YOU pointed out yourself, she understands the language. She might possibly be hurt if you say cruel things about her. Like. Anyone. Would," she says with her teeth gritted.

 _I can defend myself! "I AM A SHIELD!"_ cried Owlpaw.

I think we screwed that one up. We're kind of proving their point. Yeah...

Says Shellstream, "I don't think she'd just be saying that to be annoying. She really can't talk right."

Owlpaw looked away in embarrassment and quickly said, "Bars," as if that would explain anything.

Owlpaw left the warriors den to a commotion and just stared at the sky for a little bit.

She wished that she could talk. It would really make things easier for her, but she supposed that with her destiny there were bound to be at least some kind of challenges.

"Hello Owlpaw. Is there anything you wanted to tell me?" asks Shellstream from out of the blue.

"Turtles."

"Okay, how about if you blink twice fast whenever you want to say yes, and don't do that if you want to say no," she says with a weirdly controlling tone.

That's a really good idea! Why didn't I think of it... I'm sure it won't matter who comes up with the idea!

"Did you have something you wanted to say?"

Yes.

"Do you want to train?" she asks, starting to peice it together.

Yes indeed.

"Would you prefer hunting?"

No, I want to start with fighting or patrols.

"A patrol of the territory? I think that's actually standard for what to do first. Well, I should probably tell you that it's the middle of the night and there are some quite dangerous nocturnal animals out there. Let's wait for the morning to start, okay? I need more than three hours of sleep. Good- uh- rest of your night!" Shellstream said.

Sure!

What do we think of her? She's nice. Sure, I'll grant you that, but doesn't she seem a bit... condescending? And not just on us but on everyone. Almost as if she thinks very highly of herself. Huh, maybe you two would get along! Hey! Fine. Still, don't you get the sense that she's up to something?

Let's just keep watching the time. We have many moons, after all.

Owlpaw headed back to the apprentice den. Her siblings, along with the older apprentices, lay happily asleep, not caring about training or anything like that for the moment.

But time was never in anyone's favor. Time was ticking, always, and Owlpaw knew before long her time to shine would come.

Owlpaw sat back in her new den and attempted to sleep. But whenever she tried, the sense that something bad yet inevitable was coming.

Do you know what's going on? No, let's see.

Owlpaw got up and headed back out into camp. It was flooded with blue moonlight, casting an eerie glow onto the camp. Everyone was still asleep. It was cold, crisp, and still, with only one sound that occasionally echoed through the forest, the patter of yesterday's rain from the early morning still dripping off the leaves. It was quite atmospheric, which nearly made up for the fact that it was basically only one degree above freezing.

She couldn't see anything up, but something was definitely alarming her. She raced to the edge of the woods and gazed in. For a moment she thought she saw a blue blaze, and then an owl take off. Then she saw something that was... a bit more alarming.

Shellstream lay on the ground unconscious.

"RIVER!" cried Owlpaw.

She nudged her mentor, questions flooding her mind, and tried to wake her up.

"!REGNAD NI ER'UOY!" she screams, her eyes glowing blue as she opened them.

Owlpaw gasped, uncertain what to do.

And then as quickly as it started, it ended. Shellstream opened her eyes and whispered, "It's not morning yet!"

Then she looked around guiltily and said, "I'll just be heading back over to my den."

Owlpaw stared off after her in confusion.

They did a patrol of the borders first. It was now dawn and Owlpaw, being extremely tired, went back to sleep after the weird encounter and decided it must be a dream.

They walked quietly through the forest and Owlpaw observed. It was quiet and peaceful, as if nothing had ever touched the woods. She knew that wasn't true and everything in this area from the water to the animals weren't safe to eat or drink. The water was poisoned, and while the plants seemed to thrive for whatever reason, the larger animals in the area died if they drunk the water.

They hurried through this section of the forest, hoping to get to a less dangerous area. Finally they came across the border, a little glistening stream-like pond. It was very clean (a surprise nowadays) and also had a strange abundance of plants. They fought their way through the branch and began to have some water, for they were quite thirsty and tired from doing so much walking.

After a quick break, Shellstream began. "So here's the corner of our territory. The official border is the pond we're right nearby seeing as it stretches like a river and makes a border, but for all intents and purposes it's the ledge behind the pond because the RedClan cats have no way to get up here."

Owlpaw smirked at how weird this border was, but stayed quiet. She didn't want to screw things up by saying something random. I don't really care, this Shellstream is quite creepy. Hey, she at least SEEMS to be on our side!

Shellstream began to move along the edge of the pond. "Where the pond ends is where RedClan's border with us ends. The territories aren't very well-shapen, but you can see a drawn line between us and the Scorpions." She held her paw out, and Owlpaw came over. The border was strange. The pond ends and from the end of the pond, RedClan's border, our border, and the Scorpions borders all meet. We have the largest part here, with our territory taking up the entire bottom side from where the end of the pond is. Up to the right is RedClan (and the rest of the pond is also to the right) and up to the left is the Scorpions.

Suddenly, someone cried out in alarm, "HELP!"

Another, younger voice screamed, "NO!"

Shellstream looked around and heard. "It's coming from the Scorpions! That's actually not a surprise."

"Artok?" asked Owlpaw. I need to know what's going on.

"Owlpaw, we all know that we have to mind our own business as a Clan," chided Shellstream. Never-mind slightly condescending! She was treating us like a tiny kit, we had to do something! I vetoed that notion.

Owlpaw growled but didn't do anything.

Shellstream looked around uncomfortably and said, "You look tired, let's go back."

Shellstream led Owlpaw back to the camp.

 **SNOWYPELT**

I shared some ideas I had with the Clan.

We could implement some sort of policing force to make sure our warriors followed the code. If the broke the code, they would be punished. Voting could be decided a bit more evenly, by having another option be nominated (although there would be rules for what they could do.)

"That sounds like it might work, but... The warriors aren't going to vote for this," Deputy Raggedfur dully announced.

I widened my eyes. "WE'RE NOT GOING TO TRY IT!?"

Raggedfur turned around and looked me in the eyes. "Things are very complex, Snowypelt. Do you _really_ think nobody's attempted this before!"

"Um... yeah, I invented this system."

"A long time, maybe about 50 moons ago, my grandfather attempted this as well, and shockingly got everyone to vote for him. But they didn't like having less freedom. They wanted to go back to not doing their job and having everyone else provide the fresh kill, even though this had just a couple moons prior caused a shortage of food! Nobody cared about the food laws that you had to hunt some to eat some because there was nobody to enforce it, and when they did finally get someone to enforce it, they said that it was obstructing their freedom. We can't make it work like that."

"Well the way it's going now, we're about to enter another shortage!" I argued. "It's leaf bare and there's barely any food. We have about a quarter of our warriors not even doing any work!"

"Well your suggestion isn't any better.

"Oh yes it is!" I defended my ideas and headed out into the cold (but not freezing) woods to think.

I observed the soft trickle of a stream going through a little field of rocks. The pines all blow in the cold leaf-bare wind and the long, leaf-less branches sway. The grass tickles my paws and the sky is clear. It's so calm here, with the curly furly ferns and the quietly approaching kit-

"Intruder!" I shout, turning toward the kit. It jumps back in fright and squeaks timidly.

"Oh, sorry!" I say.

The kit pokes it's head out of the grass it dived into.

"Hi!"

"Can we have some help?" the kit asks. "We ran away from the Scorpions. Is there anywhere we can go?"

"Our Clan is tight on food right now, but you can stay in another Clan. ShadowClan is usually welcoming to refugees, they're over on the other side. I bid you safe passage."

"Thanks," the kit says.

 _I wonder what that was about._


	5. Part 1 Chapter 4: Stinger-Owlpaw

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the two or three week hiatus between chapters 2 and 3, I wasn't able to be on. I'm going to try to upload 3 chapters a week now, so enjoy at a steadier flow.

 **STINGER**

Germanium came out of the bushes. "Hey! Dad and Deer! I just got some advice and apparently ShadowClan is open to refugees most of the time."

I rolled my eyes. "We can't go there! They'll enforce their clan ways upon us and the leader basically gets to decide everything. Also, there's some shady cats in the Clan. Pun. One. Hundred. Percent. Intended," I told her in a tone of voice that was a little bit scolding, but mostly informative.

Said Deer, "It's our only chance!"

"Yeah, we have to!"

"Fine, if it means we have to go to prove to you how bad ShadowClan is, then we'll go."

We all went over to the ShadowClan border. Not much was happening. A gentle breeze went through my fur and warmed me up, and the sound of the pine needles rustling was a kind of musical that he didn't hear very often.

"Who are you?" asked a ShadowClan warrior out of nowhere, causing all of us to jump back at once.

"My name is Stinger, and me and my family... well hard times have fallen on us. We're refugees. Can we stay there for a bit?"

"Well, sure, but if you want to stay for a while I'll have to ask Brackenstar. We haven't got a whole lot of food anymore."

"Thanks for at least considering us," I said bitterly. I still wasn't quite on board with this.

"It's our pleasure, as the last Clan."

They wandered off and left the three of us here, a bit confused.

"They consider themselves the last Clan? How... odd. I feel that some of these Clans have it handled better. Sure, some of the Clans are very weak and some are basically dystopian, but... RedClan, for example, has a stable system that makes sure every cat does their duties, and they're not weak, even though they really aren't strong," Deer thought aloud.

"Yeah, there's something that's going on. I'm a bit concerned. Like, it seems like it may not be obvious to the insiders, but something is up."

Even blissful Germanium chipped in to speak, saying, "Did I hear that Brackenstar has complete control? Our leader did too..."

I took a deep breath, and asked, "Want to go be loners for a while?"

"No, we're just guests and we haven't joined the Clan yet. Suspicions are nothing but suspicions," Deer said, seemingly challenging my authority.

"Well I'm blaming you if this is a mistake," I growl.

"We can always leave."

"I suppose."

"Hello!" the warrior said, returning. "We've decided that you can come for a week."

"Turnip turnip turnip," an odd little apprentice said.

"Don't mind her, she can't speak," the warrior added, "Or at least not cohesively."

"What?" asked Deer, obviously a bit confused as to why somecat would have this going on.

"We aren't sure either. Either way, we would need you to prove that you can be a valuable asset. Prey has been quite rare as of late as I'm sure you know."

"Yes, we do. It's why we were exiled."

"They would do that just because there was no prey?"

"Yeah. I needed to train my kits to know how to kill and bring prey in, and they didn't even get fed more than one or two bites. Not to mention, all of our prey kept on escaping to RedClan."

"Hopelessly, pheasants. The web catches prey," that incohesive apprentice said.

Germanium seemed to understand, somehow. "How did you know that our prey escaped?"

Deer rolled her eyes and said, "We literally just said it."

Germanium looked at the apprentice, obviously fascinated. The apprentice was glaring viciously at Germanium, and I could just tell that the apprentice was scheming. She looked cunning... maybe even evil. Yet I felt quite guilty to think of her that way, so I ignored it.

Germanium said, "I'll talk like her! Turnip pheasant hopeless Turnip Pheasant Pheasant Hopeless."

The apprentice's fur bristled up and she scratched Germanium right near her eyes. For an apprentice who looked like she was on one of her first patrols, she was strong. I jumped into the way, but the Warrior had already dealt with it.

"Owlpaw! How dare you?"

Owlpaw held her head high like she needn't listen to her mentor.

Deer went over to comfort Germanium.

"I'm terribly sorry... Stinger, did you say your name was?"

"Mean Germanium kitten," Owlpaw said, and despite the lack of any grammatical sense whatsoever, it made sense in a different way.

"Okay, we will stay, but only if you NEVER, EVER, do that again," I said, to which Owlpaw began to step toward Deer.

Deer suddenly bristled up. "Nobody told you her name..." she hissed.

Owlpaw looked surprised as well.

* * *

They got us situated in a spare den they called the Hospitality Den. The Scorpions called this same exact thing a prison. Somehow, something about this place was warming me up a bit inside.

The medicine cat (which was not a title at all in the Scorpions) fixed up the wound on Germanium's face.

I went to sleep comfortably for the probable first time since I was a kit.

 **OWLPAW**

Owlpaw had plans for the night. She was also confused.

I had no idea we would be able to read minds! This is amazing! Why do they think in such a weird way.

It's us who think in an odd way, they're perfectly normal.

This is going to help us find out what the heck is going on with Shellstream!

Owlpaw whispered, "Sleepy popcorn death hugs spit lasso," which might have topped her record for the most nonsensical sentence ever.

She could hear the apprentice's dreams, and they interested her quite a bit.

Shadowpaw was dreaming about four clans united under the now obsolete warrior code, but everyone always fell apart and everyone hated him. He dreamed that he hoped to unite the Clans, but he found out he was kidding himself.

On the gentler side of dreams was Leafpaw, who was dreaming that she was tiny and riding a leaf across the lake. The view was quite pretty, actually.

Owlpaw began to walk outside, and immediately saw Shellstream walking out. Trying to read her thoughts, she realized Shellstream was somehow blocking them, as if aware, somehow, that this may be happening. Owlpaw slunk outside behind her, and saw that she stopped.

It was a full moon, and Owlpaw was for some reason surprised there was no gathering. She just... could remember always having them in her previous lives. She remembered living through them. She remembered being up there on those stones.

Shellstream snuck into a patch of moonlight, her gray fur shimmering with a bluish glow.

She began to whisper something, and the ground began to shake a bit. Owlpaw wanted to talk, to scream, maybe wake up someone else, but she was entranced, nailed to the ground.

Not in fear.

Not in rejoice.

More in curiousity.

Owlpaw knew something big was happening. She began to focus on all of the cats around the camp.

Some stuck out to her.

Stinger, dreaming he was in a desert without food or water, a strange cat with feirce green eyes slitting the throats of his kits right in front of him. That definitely didn't happen. His son, one Owlflight had never seen before, tumbling into a river, jumping because he didn't want to leave home. This one for sure did.

Then Owlflight saw herself, slashing the face of Germanium. A wave of guilt rushed over her, but she realized she didn't have the time.

Everything had changed. Everything was changing. The ground began to shake as Owlflight saw the moon turn into the eye of a cat, but it was only a trick of the light, surely!

No. He's here.

He has been awakened!?

I can't believe we didn't see this!

A blue gate began to open in front of Shellstream, and her whispering turned to chanting.

It wasn't even in a language Owlpaw understood. It sounded... backwards.

And then, the shaking stopped.

Shellheart suddenly gave Owlpaw a glance. In the dark, it was hard to see the face, but her eyes glinted calmly in the moonlight.

Then the form began to shape, forming dragon wings, disgusting, bloodstained teeth, evil eyes and a long, ancient face that curved maliciously. The shaking started back up, this time so immense that Owlpaw nearly fell over, and she realized that she needed to protect this Clan, or the ways of the Warrior Code would never bring balance back, and chaos would reign.

She readied herself for battle.


End file.
